See no evil
by Mike0the0mic
Summary: The Louds Siblings, possessors of might and defender of Earth. Follow this hero family as they try to protect the fate of earth from the evils that try to destroy them. But beware, because some evils are hidden un such ways that not a mortal eye can see


It's over, we failed. Even though we did everything we could, we trained our powers, earned their might. Fought the imps and lesser devils and even stopped the prophet of the cult of A'nn'kak, but we weren't fast enough. The ritual was completed and The Bright One was released. So much for being an hero's family. It seems like the Loud Bloodline will end tonight. She looked at her sister. Poor Luna, she was one of the first to challenged The Bright one for the fate of earth. She lost. The Bright one was humored by our attempt to stop him and offer us a challenge for each one of us, one at the time. Only one of us needed to win for him to leave, but in exchanged we needed to wager something of equal value to us, our might.

So far none have succeeded.

Lori was in tears, her might long gone as she was the first one to challenge It, our sister Luan tried to comfort her, but she couldn't. She lost her ability to make people laugh along as her might, when she lost. Now we are waiting. It is Lynn's turn. It feels like hours have passed since she walked through that door, she was scared, but ready to face the avatar of all evil. We can do nothing more but pray.

A loud noise signals the opening of the doors. A small figure creeps through it. It is Lynn. She looked thin and frail. Like if the fairest wind could shatter her. She failed. With a groan she collapsed on the floor, her might stolen from her, and closed her eyes, she probably won't open them again.

Now there are 6 of us left. All our hopes are in Lucy, for she possess the strongest might of all of us. We have seen her clean the floor with dozens of cultist all by herself with it. But she needs time to prepare, time we tried to gain. But the Bright one is strong, he beat us to quick. At this point, Lucy will have to go not completely ready. If she does, then she may banish him, but she knows as well as we know that she definitely won't survive.

"Next"

We hear the deep voice of The Bright One that sends shivers down our spine. Damn it! Lucy isn't ready yet, we need to gain more one will need to sacrifice again.

"I will do it" I hear a voice say at my right. It is Lincoln, our brother, his eyes looking straight into the darkness that preach to the open doors. Unlike the rest of my siblings he did not posses might or if he did he made a very good job at hiding. No matter the case, he won't last long.

"Dont worry guys, I will earn as much time I can." Those were his last words as the doors closed behind him. I can faintly hear him shout the words.

"I, Lincoln Marie Loud, challenge you, The One most perfect of then all, to a…." the rest was lost to me, and those words remain a mystery 'till this day, one that I intend to solve.

Minutes passed, as the silence grew deeper only to be occasionally shattered by an occasional whimper of one of my siblings. We were in deep thought, concern for our brothers written in our faces. I felt my heart stop beating when the doors opened again.

To fast, not even a half an hour had passed since the doors last open. With Lincoln gone, Only the Lucy, and us, the young ones remained. None will last enough for Lucy to finish the spell.

As I put my sights on the gate I saw something I didn't expect. It was Lincoln, but he wasn't alone. A tall man in a suit was walking besides him, his blond hair seemed to shine like the morning sun, giving him an aura of perfection. There was no mistake, it was The Bright One.

We prepared to face him, all ready in battle position. Until a smooth voice, completely different from the one we heard before, came from him.

"Relax, it is over. Your brother won. I just came here to honor my side of the deal. Plus a little bonus for entertaining me for a while" He said as he open his palm, and 4 little shiny balls of light appear. Those where our siblings might. The balls quickly flew towards our fallen siblings and merge with them. We could see as their injuries heal themselves and started to wake up. It was a miracle!

As The Bright One disappeared, we were all sent back to our house, where everything was supposed to go back to normal. Except it didn't. I tried to question Lincoln about what exactly happened inside that room, but he couldn't tell me, he tells me that a clause in the challenge made him unable to speak of it. But I sense he still not telling me the whole truth.

I can see something is different about him. He has become more paranoid. Always looking around like if he was searching for something or someone. Then there are times when I see a look in his face that tells me that he found something, something that absolutly him terrifies him. Maybe it is connected to his might? I honestly don't know. But what I know is that something is wrong with my brother.

And that I will not rest until I find out what it is.


End file.
